


Who is the Impostor Among Us?

by beautifuldays



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alien Impostor(s) (Among Us), Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Character Death, Haikyuu!! Characters as Among Us Crew Mates, Multi, Other, Polus (Among Us), Suspicious Red (Among Us)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27486247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifuldays/pseuds/beautifuldays
Summary: A new planet called Polus was discovered for science breakthrough and explorations. Shimizu Kiyoko, along with her fellow crew mates, Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Nishinoya Yuu, Yachi Hitoka, Yamaguchi Tadashi, Sawamura Daichi, Sugawara Koushi, and others were sent to this planet to discover more about this space body. But as soon as they were routing back to Earth, an impostor has been reportedly invaded the ship that hideous occurrences started happening inside the ship. Now, they need to catch it, throw it on outer space, and let it die? Did they make it, or did they make the impostor make it?
Relationships: Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Kudos: 3





	Who is the Impostor Among Us?

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Among Us alternate universe plot, with the main members of Karasuno Volleyball Club involve in the story. Below are the corresponding colors for each character:
> 
> Shimizu Kiyoko - Red  
> Tanaka Ryuunosuke - Brown  
> Nishinoya Yuu - Orange  
> Yachi Hitoka - Yellow  
> Yamaguchi Tadashi - Green  
> Sawamura Daichi - Black  
> Sugawara Koushi - White  
> Tsukishima Kei - Blue  
> Hinata Shouyou - Cyan  
> Kageyama Tobio - Purple

“Everyone! Double time!” shouted one crew mate encouragingly, in the booming voice of a male. It definitely is the captain of the ship garbed in a strong hue of black spacesuit, Sawamura Daichi, that filled the whole space with a dominating tone. “We need to do everything we can to go back to Earth safely!”

“The oxygen is depleting again! Someone come with me to the oxygen room!” Another one screamed at the top of their voice, which earned a groan from their fellow member. She heard them complain something inaudibly while following the one who commanded.

While people started going to and fro to perform tasks, the electricity went out. “What?! The lights are sabotaged again?! How are we supposed to finish stuff in this kind of environment?!” Someone complained and went he moved to the electrical room to fix the switchboards intended for electricity.

Looking at the red spacesuit she is wearing, Kiyoko heaves a deep sigh as she holds the colored wires that she is supposed to finish as her task. They have been working together for exactly… how many days? Two, three? Four? No one completely knows how long they are spending their lives inside this spacecraft without even having the faintest idea if they will be able to go back home.

Especially not at at this time that an impostor has entirely infiltrated their vehicle. Again.

This happens every time a group of astronauts are being sent over this planet called ****Polus**** for space exploration and breakthrough. It was just a newly discovered space body before and it was the subject of scientific rumors and explanations, wondering if people can actually live there. This is where they decided to send a first batch of astronauts to determine how well they can thrive there. Little did they know at first that they were not alone at that planet. There were inhabitants that they called ‘ ** **Planet Hoppers**** ’, which are highly capable species, and they weren’t the friendliest among all. They disguise themselves as ‘impostors’ and enter the ship, commencing a mass genocidal to all the foreign people visiting there to prevent leakage of information about their planet and race. It was terrifying to think of the consequences, yet Kiyoko remained her grace under pressure. She cannot break down at this certain point.

However, she still feels like something is wrong with her. Ever since she woke up from their hyper-sleep, her memories felt like they were all _vague_. Not that it was new for her only, it also looks like everyone she is with right now are just as confounded as her. She shakes her head and proceeded with the wirings to move on to the next one, until she saw a shadow on the wall, as if someone is approaching her.

Thinking that it might be someone from her team, she turned around to greet them.

But to her horror, it wasn’t a fellow comrade that she wished for.

_It is her._

It is exactly _her_ , with her crimson spacesuit the same she is wearing covered in blood and the helm protecting their face almost broken. She can see her own face behind it, her mouth gushing red fluid all over the floor and on her protective gear as she continuously mumbles inaudible words. She lets go of the wires as she backs down on the wall, terribly frightened at this strange occurrences.

Is this the one they call the ‘ _impostor_ ’?

But why her? Why would be someone impersonating her?

She was fixated on her spot, too afraid to make a move or run for the emergency button which is only a few yards away from her. She only has two choices: to wait for someone to come and save her or perish right on the spot. Though as the impostor started making her way towards its prey and with her own time ticking, someone came. It was a person clad in brown spacesuit-- Tanaka Ryuunosuke.

“Kiyoko-san!!!” he shouted, concern obvious at his tone. Both of them looked at him-- Kiyoko and the one impersonating her. Although bewildered at this feat, he hurriedly ran through the table where the emergency button is resting and pressed it, causing the alarms to blare wildly in all areas of the ship. In less than a minute, everyone has started huddling on the cafeteria and seeing the impostor covered in blood while trying to reel with one of their crew mates for the kill. They sprinted straightaway towards the mysterious persona and grabbed it by their arms. It started flailing its upper limb, desperately trying to escape their grasps.

“Geroff me! _Geroff me_!” it started shouting violently. If they have not found out about it this earlier, everybody might have been killed instantly, even Kiyoko’s voice is perfectly copied by the creature. “GEROFF ME!”

Sawamura, who is clasping on her right forearm tightly while taking her towards the ramp leading to the ejection pod, spoke in an authoritative voice. “You are not killing anyone today. Not now, Planet Hopper!” He then pressed on the button that opened the ejection pod, revealing the scenery of the outer space that cannot be survived by anyone without oxygen. “It is your end.”

“No! You have to listen to me, I am not--!”

But everyone watched from the inside on how Daichi and Koushi mercilessly threw the impostor’s body, with spacesuit and all, into the space, her eyes painted with repugnance as she witnessed the one she’s impersonating shaking in fear inside the ship while the others are consoling her with all their might.

“There, there… Kiyoko-san, we are safe now,” Ryuu mentioned while patting her shoulders to calm her down. She only nodded as a response, refusing to believe her luck on surviving the attempted murder on her. Even the current youngest in their coterie, Yachi Hitoka, who is wearing a bright yellow pressure suit, started tearing up upon witnessing almost the death of her fellow female member.

“Everyone!” To begin with, the captain has started speaking again after they have closed the ejection pod’s door. “We have gotten rid of the Planet Hopper in this ship! But it does not mean we are safe; there are still a few maintenance to run inside this ship before we land back on Earth. Do you hear me?” he added afterwards.

“Yes, sir!” were all their words before they separated once again, others in pair while some went off with themselves alone. At this point, it was Nishinoya Yuu, who is wearing an orange suit, that approached and nudges her using his elbow gently on her arm. “Kiyoko-san! You are perfectly safe with us now! For sure, there will be no more further invasion!”

For a moment she authentically smiled, but the beam that brightened the man’s face is suddenly wiped when her mind went blank as she felt nostalgia rushing through her system, making her stagger in her position. Fortunately enough, Nishinoya noticed it and immediately catches her from the back. “Kiyoko-san, are you alright? Can you still really work?”

But the words spouting out of his mouth remained unheard as the female looked like she was in a trance with the current look in her eyes combined with her perfectly motionless body. It was as if she was in a comatose state. He decided to carry her body towards the nearest table. Dread started to fill his mind when she did not respond and seeing no one around but only the two of them. However, after a few minutes that seemed to take a lifetime, her eyes started opening and blinking again which earned an enthusiastic gesture from the male. “Oh God-- Kiyoko-san! Please don’t scare me like that!”

She threw him an unusual look and smiles. “I’m alright now, Yuu. Thank you,” she claimed and stood up without giving him another look after walking away and disappearing into the darkness of the corridors going through the storage room. The tone on her voice just now sent shivers on his spine as he started wondering if everything is really alright.

“Kiyoko-san…”

━━━━━━━━━━━━━

After a series of events that completely appalled everyone, Yamaguchi Tadashi, in his green spacesuit, and Yachi Hitoka are finishing their tasks in the electrical, mostly fixing the switchboards that were sabotaged from a while ago. After hardly minutes of fixing the lights, electricity was restored at the whole ship. Jumping happily at this, they gave each other exuberant high five and shouted ‘we did it!’ at the same time.

But as soon as their celebration was over, the lights started flickering ominously. Hitoka started looking around as the lad started looking again at the electrical panels. “It was already fine… wonder what’s wrong…?” he mumbled curiously and closes in to look at the boards.

Just then, all the switches started hissing and exploded in an instant, bringing another darkness inside the room and even on the whole spacecraft. Both of them were agitated at their spots as they cannot see at this blackout. Shivering at this familiar scenario, Hitoka softly calls out for her current companion, afraid of what is happening. “Tadashi…?”

To her surprise after the lights started fluctuating back and flooded the whole room, it was Tadashi’s cold body lying on the floor that met her eyes, with his helmet doffed out of his head and his visor broken, his face blue from asphyxiation, and his glassy orbs staring at nothing. It only took seconds for her to scream at the top of her voice and run out of the room even with her legs shaking terribly.

She ran the hallway amid the fluctuating lights and heart racing like horses’ hoofs on a competition. “Sawamura-san! Sugawara-san! Tanaka-san! Somebody, please help!!!” she yelled at the top of her voice while tears are cascading down her cheeks. Why won’t anyone answer her? It seemed like her own voice is being drowned inside the ship, not until she saw a familiar crimson figure standing with her back shown. She started approaching the said physique quickly, finally glad on seeing a companion. A few inches away from her though, she heard a “ _snap_ ’ that made her halt in closing. After that disturbing sound comes another one-- a body falling that created a loud thud on the floor. Seconds before she realized who it was: the bearer of the black spacesuit, the captain of the ship, Sawamura Daichi.

“ _Sawamura Daichi-- Captain of SSP-Cusack routing back to Earth. Status: dead._ ”

Hitoka then noticed the dark stain of blood on her pressure suit and a few more headless bodies with white, blue, cyan, and purple protective suits just near their captain’s dead body. Her guts revolted at witnessing two dead bodies in succession and seeing these scenario made her throw up. Muffling her own voice with her hand, she whined in a tiny, crying voice, “S-Sawamura-san…!” 

It didn’t take long for the person to realize someone is behind her at that moment she snapped the captain’s neck ruthlessly in front of her. Slowly turning around to meet the gaze of her underclassman, she smiled evilly from behind those visors and slowly removed her helmet that serves as a protection for them. Revealed under the guise of a pretty woman is a diabolical creature that they thought was gone already.

Then, who was the one that they threw out on the space to die?

“K-Kiyoko-san…”

“Yes, Hitoka-chan?” she answered in the sweetest yet baleful way possible. She walks an inch closer to her, while the blonde female takes two steps backwards. All she knows right now is that she wants to get out of her reach and contact the headquarters with the threat emerging right now. “You killed them, Kiyoko-san…”

The other female’s eyes appeared confused for a moment. “I didn’t,” she innocently uttered. However, after a few seconds, she let out a hysterical laugh that sent shivers down the blonde's spine. “Oh, yes. I am Shimizu Kiyoko! Yes, I did! How could I forget? Their blood… their blood don’t really look that pretty painted on my spacesuit. Mind if you show me yours, missus?”

The smaller female witnessed at how her plump lips suddenly turned horrible and opened apart widely, her flesh ripping lines up to her jaws, and her tongue turning into a sharp steel of death that slowly closed in for the kill. Just as soon as she was about to accept her fate, someone jumped in front of her and took the spear. She watched how it penetrated through the person’s chest up to his back, blood flowing out of his orange pressure suit. It was Nishinoya Yuu.

Although it was only his grim back that can be seen, she heard him mutter, “Go… Go to the communications room and report this to the headquarters immediately. That SSP-Cusack has brought upon a harmful creature and that we need to do an all-out extermination by destroying the ship…”

“Nishinoya-san…”

“No matter what happens to us, do not let SSP-Cusack go back to Earth while this bitch is here!” he screamed whilst the stabbing pain on his chest as he coughed out blood after dropping on the floor, at last meeting his end. Kiyoko observed him with a stern face as she clucked her tongue in annoyance at his last words. “Such fatuity. You will all die here and now and there is no way you will win against me: a Planet Hopper!”

That was her cue to run. She knew that it will be only a matter of time before the real impostor kills her. Sprinting as fast as she can where her legs can carry her with eyes full of tears, she looked for another of her crew mates that she has not seen around all the dead bodies-- Tanaka Ryuunosuke, the possible last person that might still be alive also aside from her. She needs to live, or even just him, or else humanity will cease to exist.

But as soon as she reached the corridor leading to the reactor area, the doors suddenly closed, indicating that it was sabotaged. Stopping completely at her tracks and pounding on the metal barrier helplessly, she hoped that someone can hear her, hoped that someone is still alive. She knows that she only has a second to live and everything will be over for her. Hearing footsteps approaching from behind her when the barrier finally opened and seeing one of her crew mates, the one she is finally looking for, in front of her, she felt an undeniable pain right at the center of her chest. Both of them looked down to see the same steel rod created from the impostor’s own tongue used on killing her fellow member pierced right through her heart. With blood filling and dripping her mouth that it seemed unbearable for her to talk properly, she still mumbled a few words to the last surviving person. “Impostor… alive… communications… extermination…”

Those were her last words before the monster behind her transformed into the fiend she is and cracked open her whole mouth and all to devour the upper torso of the blonde astronaut in one bite, ripping through her flesh and her internal organs until what’s left is just the female’s lower limbs with blood splattering all over the walls and even on his brown spacesuit. Tanaka staggered back upon seeing the monstrosity and didn’t waste a second, running full speed towards the communications room as far as he understood with what Hitoka mentioned. They need to do extermination on the alien or, better yet, the ship needs to be exterminated already. Whatever choice they have, he doesn’t want to die the same way the female did and just wished to blow up with the ship.

Upon reaching the communications, he quickly closed the metal door to avoid interruptions and rushed towards the machinery, rolling in through the headquarters’ line. However, as soon as he has gotten ahold of the equipment, the line went total static. He tried to tune in to other lines but it didn’t work. Out of frustration, he banged the table with his fist without noticing the presence of someone inside the room, her body hanging upside down from the roof of the ship while staring down at him. Just then, he felt the temperature drop and the surrounding area more threatening than ever. Without second thoughts, the impostor snapped his neck into two, twisting it slowly until his head, together with helmet, came off its owner’s neck, the skin ripping through and creating sounds, the carmine-colored blood sputtering everywhere.

They trusted the wrong person.

_“... For sure there will be no more further invasion!”_

_Invasion. It was the last word that Nishinoya Yuu mentioned before she thought she was a member of SSP-Cusack, before she thought she was a human being with happy memories that needs to survive on this ship, and before it activated her instincts as the monster of the ship._

_Invasion. That was the last command given to her as the most gifted extraterrestrial being living on planet Polus. Lots of Planet Hopper have failed and ceased to exist upon executing the mission, thus resulting into dereliction of their aim to invade Earth throughout the years. But this creature was perfect; it was the pinnacle of their species, the brightest and most capable among all. And now, it has brilliantly disguised itself as a beautiful human being named Shimizu Kiyoko, a crewmate of SSP-Cusack, a friend to all and a lover to Tanaka Ryuunosuke._

“... situation from SSP-Cusack? I repeat, this is Mira Headquarters requesting current situation from SSP-Cusack, over,” said the attendee from the radio on the other side.

She dropped the head and it rolled to the farthest corner of the room as she picked up the receiver, her lips forming a menacing smirk as she licked it with her tongue. “SSP-C Crew Member Shimizu Kiyoko speaking. Due to unstable communication, it is hard to advise. No signs of anomaly seen; impostor has been exterminated. SSP-Cusack remains safe and is routing freely back to Earth. SSP-C Member Shimizu Kiyoko, out,” she muttered in an innocent but glorious voice before dropping the receiver as she walks towards the navigation area while looking at the blue-green earth abundant with humans.

_And now, the rise of the Planet Hoppers will commence from here._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are much appreciated by the author for betterment!


End file.
